Running with the Wolves
by AmberKog
Summary: Modern-day, InuYasha and Kouga reunite with Kagome. A new woman enters the picture and InuYasha and Kagome play matchmakers. A new darkness lurks in the distance and threatens them all. Trigger warning: Strong language, sexual content, and violence
1. Chapter 1

Running with the Wolves

Chapter 1 - A Whole New World

He knew this had to be it, it had to be! As he walked down the street with his once nemesis and now friend he ran his fingers through his short white hair, sometimes he missed having it long. "I still don't understand, if we know she's alive why don't we go up to her?" Asked his stubborn friend. InuYasha rolled his eyes and sighed, God he hated repeating himself. "Because, as I've told you before, she time travels. Introducing her to our existence in her world could unravel everything. It could mean we don't defeat Naraku, or could ruin her ability to travel back and forth. We don't want to chance anything."

Kouga folded his arms behind his back as they walked into the coffee shop they did everyday as they waited to hear the news. The news that she was no longer traveling through the well. News that they could reintroduce themselves to her. Everyday they came to this same coffee shop that was out of the path of Kagome's trail to school. He missed her but really he missed her company. Over the years he had learned that what he felt for Kagome was lust, mere puppy love to put it lightly. However, he was happy for InuYasha, the two of them became friends over the years and actually, they were closer friends than he was to most of his pack, aside from Ginta and Hakakku of course. He gave up title of leader because he realized he was more of a lone wolf and enjoyed traveling in a trio. The four demons lived in a mini mansion together, living amongst humans was hard but the wealth they were able to accumulate over the years made it easier. As they walked in the barista smiled at them "The usual Kimi." He said while pulling out his wallet. She nodded and started making their drinks. "Do you see him anywhere?" Kouga asked taking his coffee.

InuYasha looked around "No, he's usually not late. Usual for me too." He said directing the last part to the barista who handed him an iced coffee. He paid for his drink and they went to sit at a nearby table. "He's usually not late, I wonder what's holding him up." They had made friends with a shape shifting demon. The demon was young and didn't have nearly the wealth they had, they had paid him greatly to act as a literally fly on the wall of the shed where the well was kept. So far everyday had been the same, mostly no activity or her traveling to and from to visit her family for brief periods. When she visited they had to be extra careful they were hidden.

A girl with neon blue hair sat down at their table with a chocolate frappe. She winked and "Hello, boys" with a wink. InuYasha sighed, it always made him uncomfortable when Tashi came as a woman. "Don't be like that Inu. You know you love me"

"Good morning Tashi, any news today?" Kouga asked, the cross dressing didn't bother him at all. He actually liked that Tashi was able to make InuYasha uncomfortable so easily.

"I do!" He said teasingly sipping his frappe. "It's time."

"What?!" InuYasha almost jumped out of his seat. "Are you sure?"

Tashi nodded "She came through the well and tried to go back in and no matter how many times she jumped or how hard she tried, she failed. The well is sealed." Both the boys looked elated "So what now?"

"Now we go meet with her." InuYasha beamed. He couldn't believe it, he was finally going to be reunited with her.

"So I guess that means my services are no longer needed" Tashi said bittersweetly.

Kouga smiled "No, but we'll keep your number if we ever need another job done, and you have ours if you ever need us." He finished his drink and turned to InuYasha "ready?"


	2. Chapter 2

******Chapter 2 - High School Never Ends**

Kagome was sitting in her room crying. The well is sealed. She will never see her friends again. She was sitting on her bed with her legs pulled up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees as the tears fell uncontrollably, her sobs making her sound hysterical. She suddenly heard her brother calling for her, she didn't care. She didn't care about anything. She didn't want to ever leave her room again. Then she thought her ears were playing a trick on her. Did she just hear him, InuYasha? "Kagome!" There it was again, she sat up straight and tossed her legs over the side of her bed leaping to the door. She looked down the stairs and she froze, there he was. She ran down the stairs and jumped into his arms leaning into a deep kiss. He was surprised at first, he had dreamt of this moment for centuries he never imagined it would be this sweet. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the small of her back leaning into the kiss. As she pulled away she heard someone cough behind him, she moved her head to the side and saw Kouga. "Oh my God!" She stepped back and looked at them "How?! I mean I don't understand, how are you both here and wait… you're in normal clothes…what's going on?"

"Demons live for a long time Kagome," InuYasha said, "I've been waiting five hundred years for you." He took her hands in his "I'll answer any questions you might have, I'm just glad to have you back in my life." This caught Kagome by surprise, he had changed, his features were more mature as was his demeanor. At the same time, however, he was still the same.

"I think I need to sit down." She said leading them to the kitchen "Anything to drink?" She asked going to the fridge to get herself water, it was weird to hear them request a soda and a beer. They sat at the kitchen table while her family gave them some privacy. InuYasha had the same golden eyes, but there was something softer in them. His hair was cut short and more evenly in his eyes, it looked as if he had flat-ironed his bangs. He was wearing bootcut jeans and a concert t-shirt for a local band. Kouga's hair was still in its signature ponytail but no sweatband and the length was about half of what it used to be. He was wearing skinny jeans and a leather jacket. They explained how they lived the last five hundred years, that they found multiple ways to accumulate passive income and the rings they wore to hide the fact they were demons. A witch had made it for them so they could walk among humans without exposing themselves. It hid all demonic features, their ears, teeth, etc. They told her about how they had been waiting for the well to seal to show themselves to her. They also explained how their friendship formed after the well closed and they became closer friends over time. "I still have one more year of high school, is there any way that you could come?" The question was directed at InuYasha so he answered.

"We've actually already talked about it. We enrolled at a local high school a few years ago so that we'd be able to easily transfer." He smiled. "I can start the paperwork tomorrow, but tonight would you like to come to our place?"

Kagome blushed and nodded "I'll need to ask my mom first but yes, I'd love to." Kagome got up and asked her mom, she said yes as long as she made it to school the next day on time. Kagome agreed and came back into the kitchen "I'll have to get a few things ready, wait for me?" InuYasha nodded and Kouga got up "I'll meet yall there"

InuYasha went upstairs with Kagome and talked to her as she got ready, answering random questions she had about the past 500 years. As she zipped up two bags she smiled at him "Let's go!" They went downstairs as she waved goodbye to her mom, grandpa and brother she stepped outside and froze. There sat a motorcycle. "You can use my helmet, I keep it under the seat just in case but I don't need it. He lifted the seat and handed her a sleek black helmet and got on patting the seat behind him, "hop on" She grinned and got on wrapping her arms tightly around him. As they zoomed through the city it reminded her of the feudal era, riding on his back. She was so happy.

They pulled up to a mini-mansion and InuYasha pulled up the drive, parking his motorcycle next to a few others. "Home, sweet home." He said helping her off the bike. It was light and dark brown exterior with red brick accents, a circle drive, and grand stairs leading to the front French doors. He held her hand as he led her up the steps. Her breath caught in her throat as he opened the door, it was like a castle in a movie. Stairs circled going up to the left and right of her, in between was a small sitting area, to the left she saw a hallway and a living area, to the right was a grand kitchen. "My room is in the West, Kouga to the East" He grinned, Kouga had called dibs on the East wing before even seeing it. Somethings never die. "Ginta and Hakakku reside on the East with Kouga, I told them the room next to mine was reserved for you." He looked her in the eyes she was so in love with him, he was everything she hoped he would one day become, thoughtful, kind, generous. She leaned in and they shared another kiss. He lifted her off the ground bridal style and carried her to his room.

He laid her down on his bed and continued to kiss her delicately, she ran her hands through his hair as his hands slid down her back, being respectful to not cross any lines "We don't have to do anything you don't want to" He said. She pulled him into another kiss and pulled back, "I just want to lay here and do this" they both smiled and continued.

Kouga walked out of the house and got on his bike. He knew he was over Kagome but that didn't mean he wanted to hear them do that. He kick-started the motorcycle and peeled out, not meaning to sound upset but wanting to get far away fast. He went to a local bar and sat at the bar top and ordered a beer, running a rough hand through his loose bangs. A guy sat next to him "Woman troubles?" Kouga looked up at him confused for a minute, this was obviously a teenager, clearly using an ID to go bar hopping. Kouga just nodded and kept drinking his beer.

"Tell me about it, my girlfriend is a serious bitch sometimes." He waved to the waiter "Like seriously, what do they want from us? I give her everything and it still isn't enough for her. Rum and coke please."

"So why don't you leave," Kouga asked setting down his beer.

"It's not that easy, I love her, but is it too much to ask that she not be so bitchy? I ask her to do one simple thing and she snaps at me. Like what the fuck?" He said slamming his drink and raising his hand to order another.

"Sounds rough" Kouga was just amusing him at this point, the guy was clearly an asshole.

"Yeah, but she always learns her lesson, one way or another" At that statement Kouga cocked an eyebrow suspiciously "Karma and all" he clarified. Kouga nodded still skeptical.

After a few more rum and cokes for the teenager and one more beer for Kouga, he stood up "Hope things get better for you" Kouga put some cash in the tip jar and left after closing his tab.

The next morning Kouga woke up to find InuYasha and Kagome in the kitchen eating breakfast "Good morning" He greeted them.

"Good morning Kouga!" Kagome said, it was nice to see her again, she had a way of lighting up a room.

"Ready to go to school?" InuYasha asked him "I got us enrolled, we start today"

"How did you possibly do it that fast?" Kouga asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I can do anything when I'm determined enough" He laughed hugging Kagome from behind. They looked like a newlywed couple.

"Yeah, let me go get dressed. I'll meet y'all there." Kouga said walking out, as he exited he heard InuYasha shout up the stairs "No motorcycles! We don't need to draw extra attention to ourselves!" Kouga rolled his eyes "Yeah, I'm sure your Lexus will be very discreet!" Kouga got ready relatively fast and decided to take his mustang. Although it was the newest model, it was one of the more modest cars he owned.

"Kouga!" Kagome called waving her hand at him, it was nice for her to be able to introduce her friends to InuYasha and Kouga without worrying about them letting them being demons slip. As Kagome introduced them and the chit chat began Kouga couldn't help but let his eyes wander, as he skimmed the halls a girl with burgundy red hair caught his eye. He leaned over to Kagome "Who's that?" He asked her gesturing to the redhead standing against the wall. Kagome looked over and squinted "I'm sorry Kouga, I don't know." Kouga knew this feeling, his heart was pulled toward her. This is the first stage of mating, his heart knew she belonged to him, this is what he thought he had with Kagome. The emotion came over him in a rush of heat.

"That's Amaya," said Yiri, "she's dating Matsumura Takeru." She said gesturing over to a guy coming down the hall. There he was, the prick from the bar last night. He walked right up to her and kissed her. He then put his arm around her shoulder and walked her off into the hallway. This filled Kouga with rage. He had heard his pack-mates talk about mating stages before but he always thought the love, at first sight, was nonsense. Even with Kagome, it wasn't at first sight, but this was like every piece of his body longed for this girl, this human girl, he had never said two words to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - That Girl

Kouga walked to his first class and sat in the back of the room, he felt his heart swell when he saw Matsumura drop off Amaya at his class, she went to the back of the room and happened to look straight at him, she turned and sat one seat away from him. Kouga frowned, why did she intentionally move to not sit next to him? He was about to ask but then class started. He would use this period to get to know her and convince her that she belonged with him. He stared at her all period, trying his best to be nonchalant about it.

Amaya could feel his eyes on her, she refused to look at him, she just begged that he would stop looking. She didn't recognize him, which meant he had to know, he was sitting next to her usual seat but she wasn't going to sit next to a guy, not again.

During lunch Kouga found Kagome and InuYasha sitting next to Ginta and Hakakku, he sat down confused "You two are here too?" The grinned explaining that Kagome invited them to transfer as well. He nodded as they talked and then abruptly interrupted them as he saw Amaya walk into the lunchroom and get in line "do you remember what the pack used to say about mating phases?" Everyone fell silent. Kouga asked this completely out of the blue and it was shocking, to say the least coming from Kouga, he had made his stance on mating phases clear. They nodded not knowing how else to respond "I think I may be in the first stage of mating," he looked over his shoulder at her "with Amaya"

"Really?" Ginta and Hakakku asked simultaneously.

"That's so great!" Chirped Kagome

"Who?" InuYasha asked not remembering the girl from earlier.

"Amaya" Kouga repeated nodding in her direction, she exited the food line and walked out of the cafeteria with just an apple and a granola bar.

"Where is she going?" Kagome asked

"I don't know, hang on," Kouga said getting up to see where she was going. He saw her go down the hall and into the bathroom, he sat back down at the table and shrugged "I'm not sure but I don't have a good feeling about this Mat-whatever guy."

Kagome narrowed her eyebrows being suspicious herself. "I'm going to go find out what's going on," she said getting up and going into the hall.

Kagome walked into the restroom but didn't see anyone, she bends her head over slightly and saw a pair of sneakers behind a stall door. She knocked on the door.

"Someone's in here" Amaya answered

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked gently

"um, yes…" She answered confused, who was this girl that was suddenly concerned?

"Okay, I saw you bring your lunch in here and thought you might want to sit with me and my friends," Kagome said. There was silence for a moment before she heard the door unlock.

"Really?" She asked as the door cracked open.

"Sure!" Kagome said, "My friends are really nice, you'll like them!"

"Are they guys?" She asked skittishly

"Some are…? Is that okay?" Kagome said suddenly confused.

"Oh, I'm not allo-, I'd rather not sit with guys" She corrected herself.

Kagome caught the slip of almost saying she wasn't allowed to sit with guys. Kagome nodded and said "What about just me? I'll text them to leave us alone when we go out there."

Amaya nodded and came out of the stall completely "You don't have to…"

"Nonsense! No one should eat lunch in the bathroom!" Kagome smiled.

They walked out of the bathroom as Kagome texted InuYasha to not approach them when they came back. Kagome and Amaya sat down at the end of a long table alone. Amaya put her apple and a half-eaten granola bar on the table. "Would you like some of my lunch?" Kagome offered, Amaya shook her head and insisted she was fine. Kagome looked at her wrists and hands noting that they were far too skinny for any girl to have. Could she not afford food but was too proud to ask for help or accept it? "I really don't mind," Kagome said smiling sweetly.

Amaya shook her head again "I'm actually on a diet, I'm trying to lose a couple of pounds."

This shocked Kagome since she was clearly too skinny already, did she have an eating disorder? She was going to get to the bottom of this. "So I heard you are dating Matsumura! How's that going?" She asked genuinely.

"Great! He's the perfect boyfriend." She smiled and looked around for anyone who might overhear her. "Except when he's mad of course."

"What do you mean?" Kagome had a bad feeling rising in her stomach

"He's just got a bad temper" She clarified "He's not crazy or anything."

Kagome just nodded and they ate their lunch talking mostly about each other's interests. At the ring of the bell Amaya got up and went to her next class, Kouga approached Kagome, "So? What did you find out?"

"Something's definitely up, I'll explain more tonight," Kagome said taking InuYasha's hand before going to her next class.

He knew it, he knew something was off with that guy. 'If he's hurting her I swear to God…' he let his mind trail off in visions of tearing him apart limb by limb.

That night Kagome went to their house after school and sat at their kitchen island on a barstool snacking on a bowl of fruit. "So, I asked around and collected quite a bit of information so get comfortable" She warned, she had told InuYasha beforehand that her news wouldn't be good and he got Ginta and Hakakku to be there as well so if Kouga went off the deep end he'd have back up holding him down. Kouga sat down eager to hear what Kagome had found out, Kagome took a deep breath and started "So Amaya and Mat have been together for about two years now and apparently they're living together since they're both eighteen." Kagome took another deep breath, she didn't want to say the rest, still, she pushed through "So, she's come to school covered in bruises, even a black eye once. She's also stick thin, I think he's starving her…" She saw Kouga start to shake and his lip trembled, she knew she needed to finish "Teachers and some students have asked her what's going on, one even calling the police but she lies to them all and defends him." Kouga slammed his fist into the granite countertop creating a deep crack.

"I'll kill him" Kouga growled through gritted teeth. Immediately InuYasha, GInta, and Hakakku held him back and started reminding him that he will go to jail for murder and then he'll never get to be with her. At the moment he didn't care, it took over an hour of talking him down before he finally agreed not to kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 - Dancing With Tears In My Eyes

Amaya walked up to her house, it was a small yellow house with a white picket fence in the front yard with a quant flower bed along the front walkway. How deceiving looks could be. As she walked in she felt his hand grab under her arm and pull her into the kitchen "What the fuck?" He screamed at her, he let her go and stormed over to the sink, damnit, she forgot to do the dishes before school. "Why do I have to come home to a dirty fucking house?!" He picked up a plate and threw it at her feet, she jumped to avoid it. "I'm not going to buy fucking shit if you're just going to let it go to hell!" He smashed another dish, she started to cry. She hated that he got home before her, but since he was part of a work study program he got to go home in the middle of the day. It was supposed to be for work but he hadn't had a job in over a year.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Here, let me do it" She said rushing to the sink, as she approached him and the sink he grabbed her face and pulled her to him "Don't let it fucking happen again" he stormed off into his room as she stood there sobbing, doing the dishes. After the dishes were done she went into her room to find him passed out on the bed, she quietly tip toed to the bathroom and gently shut the door behind her. She took off her school uniform and stared at the body in front of her. She knew she was too skinny, but he said she couldn't be over a hundred pounds, couldn't have his girlfriend in the triple digits he says. Her frail body was covered in cuts and bruises. She knew she needed to leave before he killed her but where would she go? She thought about leaving and selling her body for sexual favors but would that really be any better? She stepped on the scale holding her breath, 98, that's a little close but it's under a hundred which is all that mattered. She got into the shower and began to wash herself. When she got out, she slipped on an old t-shirt and climbed into bed, a cold shiver ran up her spine as she felt his arm wrap around her and his face laid against her neck.

"I'm sorry I yelled babe, you know I don't mean anything by it" he said rubbing his hand along her side. "I just get so frustrated when I think somethings going to be done and then it's not, you know?"

She nodded "I know… I'm sorry" she said choking back tears.

"It's okay, you'll get better at it, I know." He gave her a kiss on the check and rolled her over to be underneath him. She grimaced as he started kissing her neck and pulling up her shirt. She really didn't want to but she's learned it's better not to fight.

The next morning she was standing next the Mat like always as they waited for first period to start. She was looking around aimlessly when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned and saw that new kid looking at her again. He was standing with Kagome and a few other kids, some new and some she's had classes with before. She turned to Mat and said "that's my new friend Kagome, do you mind if I go say hi?"

He turned to look "New friend? How'd you meet her?"

"We just met in the bathroom yesterday, we had lunch together. She's really nice" She defended.

"Oh yeah? You had lunch with her and her guy friends too?" He said as he saw the guy that was staring. He didn't look away when Mat stared him down, if anything his stare intensified.

"No! It was just me and her I swear!" She said getting more defensive.

He didn't believe her "Okay, let's go" he said walking in front of her to the group of friends.

As they approached Ginta and Hakakku caught on to Kouga's low growling, Ginta put a hand on his shoulder and whispered "Easy Kouga, if you want to get close to her you cant scare her off."

"Hi Kagome!" Amaya said tapping her on the shoulder

"Hi!" Kagome greeted giving her a hug, as they hugged Amaya's sleeves pulled up just slightly revealing bruises, Kouga's eyes narrowed.

"What happened to your arms?" Asked Hakakku also seeing the bruising.

Amaya immediately pulled back and said "Oh I think I fell or something, I'm so clumsy, I'm covered in all kinds of bruises" she lied.

"Do you want to have lunch with us today?" Ginta asked changing the subject before Kouga lost it.

Amaya looked at Mat for a minute and then nodded "Sure, that sounds nice!"

As she accepted the offer, Matsumura wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said "Let's get to class babe, the bells going to ring soon."

Kouga finally stepped forward, "I can take her so you wont be late, we have the same first period" he looked him dead in the eye the entire time.

"I've got it, thanks anyway pal." Matsumura said aggressively, turning with Amaya in his arms. He squeezes his shoulder tight and puts his head close to her ear "You got something going on with that guy with the pony tail?" She shook her head vigorously as they turned a corner. He slammed her up against the lockers getting red in the face "Don't lie! I saw how he was looking at you!"

She was shaking with fear "I swear, I don't know him!"

"Lie all you want, I'll be joining you for lunch." He said walking away "Walk yourself to class, I'm gonna be late" and he was off into the crowd of people.

Ginta came up to her who saw the whole thing, "Hey are you okay?" He said holding her up gently.

"I'm fine!" Amaya said pushing away "I'm okay… really" she said embarrassed.

"Are you sure?" He asked concerned "I can walk you to class if you'd like?"

"No thank you, I'm okay really." She said rubbing her arms and walking away just as the tears were welling in her eyes.


End file.
